Ted Chikatilo
Ted Chikatilo (チカチーロ テッド Chikachiro Teddo) is an antagonist featured in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, a spinoff manga connected to Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. He is a former student of Hope's Peak Academy and during his time there his title was Ultimate Pyrotechnician (超高校級の「花火師」''chō kōkō-kyū no “hanabi-shi."'') He attempted to kill Killer Killer and was murdered in a barrage of his own fireworks. Appearance Ted is tall with a strong, lean build with broad shoulders. He has slick, short black hair and dark eyes. He wears a v-cut, sleeveless black shirt with tailcoats, black pants and gloves, with one glove having an attached sleeve that reaches up his right forearm. He wears a tight-fitting black mask covering the bottom half of his face and has a neck warmer resting on his shoulders. Personality Ted is sadistic and, much like Takumi Hijirihara, is appreciative of the act of killing, which is shown by the explosive way he murders his victims. The sight of his own "fireworks" is beautiful to him and excites him to the point where he loses control and laughs manically. History Prior to the Tragedy Ted was a student at Hope's Peak Academy, as the Ultimate Pyrotechnician. It is unknown what Class he was apart of, and whether or not he had been a student during the events of the Tragedy. During the Tragedy It's assumed at some point that Ted succumbed to the Ultimate Despair. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 - Bessatsu Shounen Zetsubou Magazine Ted is first seen cramming a bomb into a victim's mouth; he appears very calm, despite the victim's screams. He then lobs the man up into the air as the bomb's timer counts down to zero, causing an explosion. Ted splays out on the ground and stared in awe up at the sky, commenting how beautiful the "fireworks" are as blood rains down. He takes off his mask, showing a wide smile and a flush across his face, appearing excited. He becomes so excited at the sight that he starts to laugh maniacally. Chapter 4 - Sting Casino Murders Ted uses explosives to burst into the arena, raining blood and body parts down into the surrounding crowd. He confronts Juzo Sakakura, who had been impersonating him. Chapter 5 - Firework Lyric Ted was disgusted by the crowds who mocked Juzo's appearance. He killed the attacking crowds without any excitement, only wanted to confront with Takumi, the Killer Killer. After he escaped Juzo and his men, Ted encountered with Takumi in the festival's tower, complimented him after he murdered Kenji Tsuruhashi. Ted attacked Takumi with a giant firework but easily cut into two by him. Takumi mocked him, driven Ted to showed his masterpiece, an illusory castle made of fireworks. Chapter 6 - Possibility of Despair Relationships Takumi Hijirihara Ted has somehow worked out that Takumi is Killer Killer and appears to see him as an obstacle that he needs to get rid of. Quotes Trivia *Ted's last name is most likely a reference the serial killer Andrei Chikatilo who was responsible for the death of over 50 people, most of whom were women and children, in the USSR. Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murdered